


Фиолетовый

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Малия, мы должны возбудиться, а не высмеивать его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фиолетовый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971040) by [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains). 



> фем, ER, рейтинг, внетаймланно;  
> немножко юмора, немножко порева — вот и весь драббл.

— Мне нравится, — произнесла Малия, стоя посреди спальни и уперев руки в бока. — Смотри! 

Она медленно описала бедрами круг, заставляя блестящий фиолетовый страпон качаться между ее ног туда-обратно. 

Кира не смогла удержать смех. 

— Малия, мы должны возбудиться, а не высмеивать его. 

— Я не высмеиваю, — капризно ответила Малия, прыгая на кровать рядом с Кирой. — Но, серьезно, он такой фиолетовый. 

Она наклонила голову набок, будто обдумывая свой следующий шаг, а после положила руку между ног. 

— Мне нравится это ощущение. Эта тяжесть.

Кира почувствовала жар, приливший к щекам, при взгляде на то, как пальцы Малии обхватили дилдо, гладя его, будто парень гладил свой член в момент хорошего настроения. 

Она потянулась к тумбочке за смазкой и выдавила пару капель себе на руку. 

— Разреши мне, — попросила она, закусила губу и посмотрела на Малию исподлобья, взглядом, который никогда не подводил, заставляя ее девушку рычать. 

Она обмазала дилдо лубрикантом, сжимая твердый силикон в кулаке. Ее вагина пульсировала желанием, когда бедра Малии приподнялись над кроватью, и они обе испытали неловкость. Настроение в комнате быстро сменилось, беззаботность исчезла, и воздух будто бы нагрелся. 

— Иди сюда, — хриплым голосом сказала Малия, и Кира подчинилась, двинувшись, чтобы оседлать ее ноги. 

Позиция была новая, но благоговейный взгляд Малии, когда Кира опустилась на нее, был прекрасно знаком им обеим.


End file.
